My Lonesome
by annako
Summary: YuurixWolfram fluff fic, no lemon cause I don’t know how to write that. Written for my sis, cuz she couldn't imagine Yuuri being a seme, and this fanfic I wrote was to prove her wrong. Yuuri finds his true feelings towards his fiancé one night.(Chapter 3)
1. Moonlight Confessions

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, because if I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would not be just friends. :P

**Warnings:** Err not much warnings, I'd just like to say that this is a boyxboy fic, no like, no read.

**Summary:** YuurixWolfram fluff fic, no lemon cause I don't know how to write that. Written for my sis, cuz she couldn't see Yuuri as a seme, and this was written to prove her wrong. Yuuri finds his true feelings towards his fiancé one night…

* * *

Wolfram opened his eyes, a tiny frown appearing on his face. His black haired fiancé wasn't lying in bed next to him.

It was late at night, and the blonde haired boy had once again ventured into Yuuri's bedroom, only to find it empty. Deciding that he'll wait for him to come back, Wolfram had settled into the soft bedcovers, and had drifted away without realizing it.

But now the moon was hovering high in the dark sky, and Yuuri still wasn't here.

Wolfram's emerald eyes narrowed slightly, and he slowly untangled his body from the bed sheets. Bare feet padded the floor, and the door creaked open. Still clad in his pink frilly night-grown, the blonde Mazoku walked down the hallways, eyes glancing swiftly at doors.

After an entire detour of the castle, Wolfram sat on the cold cement floor outside the bedroom and sighed.

_Where are you, hennachoko? _

* * *

"Aah…that took really long…" Yuuri groaned to himself, rubbing his head sleepily as he made his way to his bedroom. "I really don't like these meetings…."

His tired face soon gave way to a smile.

_At least I'll have someone to cuddle with in my bed, _He thought, and blushed, shaking his head. _Wa-Wait, I don't think of him that way…do I? _

_No, of course not, it's just getting really cold lately._

Yuuri paused, surprised to see a shape curled up outside his bedroom door. Coming closer, he recognized the pink frilly silk cloth, and the beautiful waves of golden locks.

"Wolfram!" he cried, and rushed over to his fiancé. Shaking him lightly roused Wolfram awake, and he leaned forward slowly to grab Yuuri's cheeks and stretch them apart.

"Hennachoko, where were you…?" demanded Wolfram sleepily. Yuuri sweatdropped, twitching from the pain.

"I-Itta, yamete Wolfram…" he pulled Wolfram's slender fingers off his face and rubbed his cheeks. "Don't call me that..!"

Wolfram gave him a small smile in reply, and slowly stood up.

"Then let's go to sleep, Yuuri."

"Hah?" Yuuri blinked, unsure whether to object his fiancé sharing the same bed as him, but it was too late; Wolfram opened the door and headed into the room. Yuuri closed his mouth, sighing resignedly, and followed.

His eyes strangely were attracted to Wolfram's small shoulders, lighted with pale moonlight as the feminine male stretched and lay on the bed. Wolfram turned around and beckoned him, patting the space beside him.

"Come here, Yuuri," he called softly, and Yuuri swallowed, his face suddenly hot.

"Wolfram, do you really have to sleep here…? There's a lot of empty rooms you could've…" he insisted, and Wolfram shot a glare at him.

"Come here, Yuuri." This time, Wolfram's voice was slightly stern and commanding, and Yuuri trailed off his sentence, reluctantly obeying. He slid onto the soft mattress next to Wolfram, and turned away, blushing.

_Ah, I wonder if Wolfram's body feels like a girl…? _He mused to himself, and slapped himself mentally for thinking that.

_What am I thinking? _

He's a guy, and I'm a guy.

There's no way…! …Can there?

Wolfram watched Yuuri, his emerald eyes expressionless. Finally, seeing that the Maou had no other ulterior moves or objections, he sighed softly and lay down onto the mattress, wrapping his arms around his pillow.

"Goodnight then." He murmured, and felt Yuuri jerk a little. He curiously peeked at his fiancé wondering what was wrong, to find the dark haired boy gazing down at him, his face reddening.

"What is it, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, concerned. Yuuri's eyes snapped back and he quickly turned away.

"N-Nothing…" Yuuri muttered, and lay down beside Wolfram, his back turned to him. Wolfram frowned slightly, disappointed. He had thought Yuuri was finally seeing him as a fiancé instead as a friend, but that slightly dense Maou was unpredictable. Ignoring the pang of pain in his chest, he buried his face into the pillows and closed his eyes.

Yuuri tried to take his mind off a certain blonde boy, but the silence in the room was deafening, and seemed to amplify the sound of Wolfram's breathing. He listened to how soft Wolfram's breathing was, the small rhythm of his breath drawing in and out, and slowly, his body relaxed.

_Wolfram is kind of like a girl,_ he decided to himself with a smile. _He's really feminine and his eyes are really beautiful. _

_But if I ever told him that, I wonder how he'll react…?_

Cringing at the thought of Wolfram whacking him for saying such embarrassing things, he rolled over to face Wolfram's sleeping body, and his dark eyes traced his fiancé's frame, silhouetted by the moonlight. Even though Wolfram was fiery, and often filled with jealousy and anger, the pale warrior had a beautiful body.

Yuuri's eyes traced slowly down the small, rounded shoulders, over the slight rise from waist to hip, and paused at the blanket, covering the rest of the body. His fingers stretched out, and without thinking, he wrapped them around Wolfram's soft blonde curls.

Wolfram's eyes snapped open at the feeling of someone touching his hair. "Yuuri?" he questioned, and the fingers instantly withdrew, followed by Yuuri's stammering excuse.

"G-Gomen, I didn't mean to…!"

Wolfram turned his head around, his heart rising slightly. "You idiot," he whispered. "You don't have to apologize."

Yuuri smiled sheepishly and drew his hands back into the covers, shielding them from the frosty chill of the air. Shivering a bit, he turned and faced the roof of the room. Wolfram felt a smile coming on, and quickly hiding it, reached his pale arm under the bed sheets to grasp around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri instantly jumped again, and his head turned to stare at Wolfram.

"What?" Wolfram asked, trying hard not to smile. "You're cold, right?"

The young Maou swallowed and nodded, and tried to relax his tense body. Wolfram smiled, noticing the increased rate of his fiancé's breathing. Closing his eyes, he cuddled closer into Yuuri's warm body, and sighing contently, started to drift into sleep again.

Yuuri froze, feeling Wolfram's body come into contact with his. His face instantly flared a brilliant red, and his breathing started to become more ragged.

_Should I hug him back? _

No, I don't want him to take it the wrong way.

…_Then what do I want him to see it as?_

Objections and doubts raced through Yuuri's mind, and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. At times when he needed help, he always turned to a older, mature, brown haired man, and a moment like this was critical.

_What would Conrad say…!_

_Relax,_ he concluded. _Take it slowly…if you really don't like Wolfram that way, you wouldn't have been so excited over a hug. _

…_So what should I do?_

Blushing hard, he slowly pried his eyes back open, determined to find out what he truly felt towards the blonde haired boy. Gazing into Wolfram's feminine face, he felt his body relaxing, and slowly, he draped an arm around his fiancé's waist as well.

"Wolfram…" he murmured softly, and emerald eyes flickered open, questioning.

"What is it, Yuuri?"

"Aah, gomen, did I wake you?" Yuuri asked apologetically. Wolfram shook his head slowly.

"You don't have a reason to call me?" Wolfram asked irritably, and Yuuri smiled sheepishly.

"Th-That's not it…" he said, and backed a little away at Wolfram's questioning look. "A-Ah, what I meant was…"

Wolfram's stare soon turned into a scowl. He didn't understand why Yuuri questioned his feelings towards him, and it made him irritable.

_If he likes me, he should just accept it._

_If he keeps me hanging like this forever…_

Gritting his teeth, Wolfram turned his back on Yuuri, roughly pulling the blankets with him. He heard Yuuri's squeak of protest, and he ignored him. Hot tears pricked his eyes, and Wolfram blamed his sleepiness, closing his eyes.

Yuuri swallowed, his mind swimming with thoughts. _Oh no,_ he thought miserably, _Wolfram took it the wrong way again. _

_No,_ he thought, his eyes set determinedly, _Today I won't keep Wolfram guessing anymore. _

Glancing over at his furious fiancé though, Yuuri was finding it hard to start. His heart was beating fast again, and he really didn't know what to do first. Finally, he reached his hand out hesitantly to touch Wolfram's shoulder.

Wolfram's body froze, but the blonde boy refused to look at Yuuri. Taking this as an encouraging sign since Wolfram wasn't whacking his hand away, Yuuri slowly stroked his hand down his fiancé's arm, pushing pink silk off to reveal pale, warm flesh.

_He really is soft,_ Yuuri mused, and felt Wolfram's body shiver slightly. "Ah, sorry, is it cold…?" Yuuri asked, pulling his hand away. Wolfram sat up and turned around, his emerald eyes shaking slightly.

"Yuuri.." he said softly, "If you don't like me more than a friend, don't take pity on me like this…"

Yuuri's eyes widened, taken aback. "Eh?"

Wolfram gritted his teeth, eyes flashing. "Don't touch me like that if you don't have any feelings towards me," he snapped, and pulled his nightgown over his bare shoulder.

"Wait, no..!" cried Yuuri in protest. "I…I wasn't taking pity on you!"

Wolfram stopped, and looked at him, a small glimmer of hope in his green eyes. Yuuri paused, words stuck in his throat.

_N-Now what do I do?_

They sat there gazing into each other's eyes for a long time, Wolfram's hope slowly fading, and Yuuri still stumbling over in his mind what to say next. Finally, hurt glowing in Wolfram's eyes, his fiancé moved to lie back onto the bed. Yuuri opened his mouth, knowing that if he didn't say anything now, Wolfram would never forgive him.

"L-Let's start slowly first, Wolfram--!" Yuuri stammered. "I…This is still very new to me, and I…"

Wolfram turned over and looked at him. "Are you scared of something?" he asked incredulously. Yuuri paused, and he gazed into Wolfram's eyes miserably.

"I…I'm not used to this," he admitted finally. "But I can try…!" Wolfram was already turning his back onto him, wrapping the blankets around himself. "Wolfram, please, give me time…"

"Yuuri, I've waited for a long time." Wolfram answered softly. "Now Goodnight; if you wake me up again, I'm going to hurt you, Yuuri."

"That's not it!" Yuuri almost yelled. Silence fell between them. "Wolfram, don't be like that…!"

Wolfram turned around, his expression hurt and angry. "You don't know how much it hurts to see you treat everyone the same as you treat me!"

"Then how do you want me to treat you?" asked Yuuri, lowering his voice. Wolfram turned away angrily.

"How am I supposed to tell that kind of things to you?" Wolfram snapped. Yuuri sighed and rubbed his head.

"I've said this before, it's really new to me, Wolfram…" he pleaded softly. "I've never fallen in love before, so…"

Slowly, he placed an arm on the other side of Wolfram, and leaned on top of him. Wolfram's eyes widened, and his face reddened.

"Wha—What are you doing, Yuuri?" he asked, jumping slightly as Yuuri leaned in closer. A few millimeters apart, Yuuri hesitated and smiled nervously.

"I'm giving you my first kiss. Can I…?" he stammered, and Wolfram paused for a while before agreeing with a nod. With Wolfram's given permission, he closed the gap between their lips.

Their kiss was awkward and shy, as neither of them had kissed anyone before, but it was filled with pure feelings and trust. Wolfram moaned slightly into the kiss, leaning closer for better contact. Yuuri blushed at the vibration, and the softness of Wolfram's lips pressing against his. Slowly, encouragingly, Wolfram opened his mouth, granting entrance to Yuuri. Yuuri paused, unsure of what to do, and then slowly slid his tongue into the warm, sweet cave, taking in how cute the sounds of approval that his fiancé was making. Wolfram widened his mouth slowly, not wanting to scare Yuuri away with the advances, and sighed softly.

Yuuri however, was slowly gaining confidence, and soon his tongue explored Wolfram's mouth from hesitant tastes to increasing speed. Wolfram blushed and pulled away, needing oxygen.

Both of them breathing hard, they gazed into each other's eyes before Yuuri slowly lift his head further away, laughing a little nervously.

"Aah, G-Gomen…was that too fast…?" he asked, before Wolfram frowned slightly and pulled him down again, kissing him hard.

Yuuri froze for a second, then relaxed, his fingers starting to explore what was underneath Wolfram's pink nightgown. He traced his tanned fingers up Wolfram's soft warm thighs, brushing the fabric of his underwear. Wolfram stifled a gasp and pulled away, blushing hard.

Absorbed in what he was doing, Yuuri continued his explorations, stroking up Wolfram's slender stomach, and dipped his fingers into his bellybutton, Wolfram's sighs of pleasure encouraging him. Slowly, he traced his fingers higher, pulling the nightgown up to Wolfram's armpits, and his dark eyes slowly fell from his fiance's lust-filled ones to gaze down at his pale body.

"Wolfram…you're really soft…" he murmured, satisfied to see the fiery soldier blush.

"Sh—Shut up," snapped Wolfram half-heartedly, his emerald eyes glazing over. Yuuri smiled softly, and bent down to nuzzle against Wolfram's warm neck. He felt Wolfram's body trembling with pleasure as his warm breath tickled his fiance's sensitive skin, and he smiled to himself, his hand tracing the curves of Wolfram's body.

The sound of the door slamming open caused both fiancés to jump apart, breathing heavily and faces reddening. Greta, their small adopted daughter, flung herself at Yuuri, almost tackling him down.

"Yuuri!" she cried, tears in her eyes. Yuuri swallowed hard and patted her head, his mind clearing up from the lust filled fog.

"A-Ah, Greta! What's wrong?" he asked, and grinned sheepishly at an irritated Wolfram, tugging his night-gown down.

"I had a nightmare!" cried Greta, crying into his chest. "Can I sleep here with you?"

"Of course," Yuuri instantly replied, shooting Wolfram an apologetic look. "You can sleep here between us, so that no monster can get you."

Wolfram sighed before nodding, laying back down onto the bed and pulling the blankets up. Yuuri smiled to himself as he tucked the small girl into bed next to him, watching Wolfram's back in the corner of his eyes.

_At least we both know what I really feel now._ He thought, and lay down, closing his eyes.

_Wolfram…_

_I love you. _

* * *

A: So how was it? It was my first fic I ever wrote, so it's a little rushed! Please review! I might write a second chapter if you want me to!

The title was from a friend :P She accidentally thought I named it "My Lonesome" when I was saying that I was going to write a fanfic by my lonesome…so….haha, inside joke.


	2. Confusion of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, because if I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would not be just friends. :P

**Warnings:** Err not much warnings, I'd just like to say that this is a boyxboy fic, no like, no read.

**Summary:** YuurixWolfram fluff fic, no lemon cause I don't know how to write that. Yuuri finds his true feelings towards his fiancé one night…

Thanks for all those encouraging reviews! I love you all you reviewers! –cries- To thank you, here's chapter 2!  
(Sorry, this chapter has hinted ConradxYuuri, but it's only hinted! YuurixWolfram is the main coupling!) –waves at all the happy ConradxYuuri fans and ducks from the angry yells of YuurixWolfram fans-

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start, feeling arms wrapping around his waist. Looking down groggily, he realized that the arms had belonged to Greta, snoring softly in her sleep and hugging him like a pillow. Yuuri felt an affectionate smile stretch across his face, and he gently pried his daughter's arms off his waist.

Standing up, he stretched his body and yawned. Morning dusk light streamed in from the window, lighting the room in a soft, blue glow. The beauty of morning had always appealed to Yuuri, and today, it seemed especially beautiful.

He officially knew what his feelings were towards his accidental fiancé.

A self-satisfied grin appeared, and he looked down at his bed at his new 'family'. His daughter lay sprawled on the mattress, an arm slinked through Wolfram's hand, her mouth open slightly as soft sounds breathed out. His fiancé laid there, his soft curls illuminated by the morning light, his face peaceful and calm. His soft lips were parted just a little, soft sighs escaping. Blushing and remembering how soft those lips were, Yuuri turned away.

Smiling, he padded out of the room, shivering slightly in the cold morning air.

His sleepy eyes scanned the peaceful, quiet castle, and a sigh of contentment escaped from Yuuri. _The castle,_ he decided with a grin, _was always better in the morning. _

Inhaling the fresh morning air and stretching his limbs, he waited for Conrad to make his appearance for their usual run together. As he waited, he ran through the events of last night through his mind subconsciously, remembering Wolfram's soft, pale skin as he ran his fingertips up under the pink silk gown. A flaring blush raced across his face, and he gulped, shaking the thoughts out of his head.

_What am I thinking?_

_We both must have been really sleepy last night. Yah, that has to be it._

He felt cold sweat run off his back, and he shook himself mentally, taking slower and deeper breaths to calm himself.

_What am I so frightened of?_ He wondered miserably, and a memory of Wolfram's angry and hurt face seem to appear in front of him, asking him the same question. A familiar, gentle voice cut through the air, stirring him from his thoughts.

"Heika, you're up early today."

Conrad jogged up, slowing to a stop in front of Yuuri, his deep brown eyes gentle and comforting brotherly smile on his face. Yuuri grinned back, relieved that Conrad finally made it here.

"Yeah, Greta woke me up today," he answered, and laughed. "It was new to me, waking up with a daughter in my bed…!"

Conrad smiled down. "I see."

Yuuri scratched his cheek with his index finger, his grin turning into a thoughtful frown. The thoughts poured into his head again, and he turned to the older and more mature male for help.

"Conrad," he asked pleadingly. "Don't laugh when I ask you this, you're the only person I can count on."

Conrad looked at Yuuri in surprise. "I won't laugh at you, Heika." He promised, his brown eyes turning worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, eheh," Yuuri raised his hands in defence, shaking his head and laughing nervously. "Nothing like that…Ah, how should I say this…" He looked away briefly, and rubbed his head.

_How do I explain this confusion in me?_

"How is it like…to love someone?" he finally asked timidly. Conrad blinked, stunned for a moment, and then relaxed and chuckled softly.

"Is that your question, Heika?" he asked gently, and Yuuri shot an offended glare towards him.

"Wha—What's wrong with that?" Yuuri demanded, his face turning redder. His black eyes turned darker, and he turned away to hide his embarrassment. "I knew it, this is a stupid question…"

Conrad tried to replace the smile on his face with a more serious look and shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant…" he started, and trailed off as Yuuri suddenly sprinted ahead, turning around to wave briefly at him.

"Hurry up!" called Yuuri playfully. "Or I'll leave you behind this time!" The young boy's eyes brightened at the prospect of finally defeating Conrad at a race, and he turned back, picking up his pace and narrowly missed crashing into a maid. "Gomen!"

Conrad smiled to himself. _This Maou never seem to cease to amuse me,_ he mused, and started off after Yuuri, thoughts whirring in his head as how he should answer to the young Maou about his question.

* * *

Wolfram slowly awoke to the feeling of warmth shining onto his body. He slowly got up, blinking in the strong sunlight.

"What time is it…?" he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. Groggily, he looked around and spotted Greta. Remembering the strange actions of his dark-haired fiancé, Wolfram started to feel heat creeping up his neck; and it wasn't the sunlight. He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or grateful for Greta's interruption: although, he grudgingly admitted to himself, he had liked the surprising change in Yuuri, but he didn't exactly wanted to lose his virtue in just one night right after Yuuri confessed his feelings.

But he confessed.

He _confessed._

Wolfram's soft cherry lips stretched into a smile and he got out of the bed, feeling lighter and happier than he ever did since he had met Yuuri. His bare feet touched the cold floor, and he stood up sleepily, pulling up his nightgown over his shoulder. Glancing briefly at Greta and deciding to leave the young girl fast asleep, he started to dress into his blue military suit.

He had already noticed Yuuri had already left the room before he had awakened, and the familiar pang of worry and jealousy hit him lightly as he dressed. That was one of the things he disliked about himself; Wolfram found it hard to trust someone fully.

_The last time I did that,_ he thought grimly to himself, _I found out that that person was keeping secrets from me. This time, I'll make sure there will be no secrets._

_This time…_

_There are more things at risk._

Casting another glance towards his sleeping daughter, he quietly opened the door and slipped out.

Walking briskly down the empty hallway, his worried feeling grew stronger. Gritting his teeth, his emerald eyes flicked back and forth into rooms, looking for a specific dark haired boy.

_Yuuri…_

_You better not be running off again with someone else._

_Not after you confessed, you hennachoko!_

* * *

Yuuri stopped and collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. Once again, Conrad had passed him, jogging by with a friendly wave, and beaten him to the castle. How that older man managed to run laps without getting tired was beyond Yuuri. _Ahhh…for someone to run like that, he has to be some kind of robot! _He thought, and groaned.

Conrad was already cooling down with a couple of stretches, hardly even breathing heavily. His brows were crinkled into a thoughtful look today, and his eyes seemed distant. Yuuri slowly got to his feet.

"How do you do that…?" He panted, and nodded thankfully to the maid earlier, offering him a glass of water. Conrad snapped back to attention and he turned, smiling.

"Military," he said simply, a warm smile on his face. Yuuri managed to smile back as he thirstily downed the glass.

"Same answer, eh?" he laughed. "Aah…the military must be really tough…"

Conrad came over, chuckling slightly. "You learn a few things if you've been in the army for a while…" he answered, and fell silent. Yuuri looked up, his breathing starting to return to normal.

"Heika," Conrad started, and stopped when Yuuri shook his head, frowning.

"Don't call me that, Conrad," he scolded lightly, and grinned. "You're the man who named me, remember?"

Conrad nodded, and smiled. "Yuuri," he said, and he chuckled to himself when Yuuri gave a nod of approval. "Your question earlier…"

"Ahah, that?" Yuuri laughed nervously, and straightened. "Don't worry about it…I was just--"

"When you love someone, it's a special feeling you get that you don't feel towards anyone else. It's that feeling whenever you are around him…and you want to make him happy, despite whatever sacrifice you might have to do to accomplish it." Conrad interrupted gently, and Yuuri's face turned red again.

"Wa-Wait, how did you know he was a he…?" Yuuri stammered. Blushing harder, he waved his hands in front of him in defense, his voice slightly rising in embarrassment. "I mean, it could've been a girl problem at home…"

Conrad smiled. "You haven't been home in a while, Hei…Yuuri."

Yuuri turned even redder, which amused Conrad, since it obviously seemed like the poor boy was already very embarrassed.

"Hang on a minute…I could've seen some girl in town and…!" Yuuri stuttered, and sighed, giving up. "Aah…I…you're right…"

Conrad smiled gently. "Wolfram, right?" he asked. Yuuri nodded dejectedly before suddenly jerking his head up to stare at him incredulously.

"How did you…"

Conrad shook his head. "That's not important right now." He answered. Yuuri sighed and sat down on the concrete slabs along the castle.

"It's just…" he started, and paused, before finally coming out in a rush. "It's just that, you know, I don't think I was…_that_ way, and, I'm a guy, Wolfram's a guy, and back from where I came from, these kinds of relationships aren't very common, and I…I don't know what to think anymore, I mean…I never felt this way towards him before! Conrad…" a low whine rose from him, his eyes confused and upset. "Do you think I'm in love?"

Conrad looked slightly confused at the rush of words, and sat down beside Yuuri. He paused for a while, sorting out what he should say next. "Well…" he finally said softly. "When did you notice that you suddenly felt this way?"

Yuuri looked down. "I…I don't know," he answered honestly. "It started really gradually…"

Conrad glanced at him and offered a smile. "When did you suddenly realize your feelings?" he asked, and Yuuri blushed, looking down at his feet again.

"Last…Last night…" he mumbled, and suddenly he froze. "Oh no…do…do you think I went too far last night?" He turned to Conrad frantically, his eyes wide. "I kinda…t-touched him…!"

Conrad almost fell off his perch on the wall.

"Wha…What?" he blinked, and swallowed hard, quickly regaining his composture. Yuuri drew back, his face burning.

"Not anywhere personal, but that was only because Greta came in! What if tonight I…?" he trailed off, and turned away, clutching his head in agony and reeling backwards dramatically. "Argh! Back from where I came from, this will be considered sexual harassment! I'm not that kind of guy! At least…I don't think so…A-And…if my mom ever found out…!" With that thought in mind, he cringed visibly. "On second thought…"

Conrad placed his hand on the panicked Maou's shoulder, trying to calm him. "Yuuri, you're thinking too much." He said with a reassuring smile. Yuuri stared at him, and nodded weakly.

"Conrad…what if tonight I…I go further? And Greta doesn't come in to stop me in time…?" He groaned, and buried his face into his hands. Conrad felt a smile tugging at his lips, and he struggled to maintain a serious look.

"I highly doubt that would happen, Yuuri. Wolfram will stop you, and if not, if you require my presence I can make sure that you two won't go anwhere further."

This time, Yuuri almost fell off his perch.

"Wa-Wait, you mean you'll sleepover?" he asked incredulously, and Conrad smiled. Yuuri sweatdropped and rubbed his head.

"Ahh…more guys in my bedroom…" he laughed slightly. "I haven't had a sleepover before…besides, if I ever did, it'll be scary if my friends met my mom…"

"Only if you wish of it, Heika." Conrad answered, and Yuuri looked at him sheepishly.

"I…It's not that I don't like you to be there…! Iie, eeto…" Yuuri trailed off, unsure of how to put his feelings into words. Conrad smiled.

"I suggest to take this feeling slowly." He finally said, and Yuuri laughed again, this time of amusement.

"Last night, I tried to imagine what you would've told me in my situation, and I knew you'd say that." Yuuri grinned, and Conrad looked mildly surprised. Nodding, Yuuri slung his legs around and placed them firmly onto the marble castle floors.

"I…I just need to sort out these feelings." He muttered, and smiled thankfully at Conrad. "Thank you for your help, Conrad!"

Conrad smiled and nodded back. "Anytime, Heika."

He was just starting to get off his perch when a familiar, high pitched laughter drifted down to the two of them. They both froze, recognizing the voice.

"Ho Ho Ho!" Anissina chortled, and came out from behind a wall. Yuuri sweat-dropped.

"A—Anissina!" he said with amazement and a little fear. Anissina walked up, her blue eyes gleaming with opportunity. "Wha—What were you doing there?"

Anissina gave a sly smile back towards the frightened boy. "I happened to pass by when I overheard you two's conversation," she said merrily.

Conrad and Yuuri looked at each other, both of them instantly worried.

"Ohoho, what's with those looks, men?" she demanded cheerfully, and placed her hands on her hips lightly. "I just want to advice my king on the subject of passion!"

Yuuri smiled back nervously. "Aah…I—I see…"

"Heika, you must always hear the woman's perspective on the topic of love," she said dramatically, her eyes shining. "We always know the way to a woman's heart!"

"De—Demo…" Yuuri said, stepping backwards, raising his hands in defense. "He…He's a guy…"

"Ohoho! Heika, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" With that, Anissina closed the distance that Yuuri was trying to gain from her, and bent down to stare straight into his eyes. "Can you cook, Heika?"

Yuuri gulped, slightly taken aback by the sudden question. Knowing that the outcome of what happened next depended on his answer, he swallowed hard and sweated a bit more. "I…I don't know," he croaked, and looked at Conrad, pleading for help. Conrad smiled back with an _I'll try_ look, and stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Anissina, I'm afraid that the Maou have other important matters he has to attend to at this moment..." he said gently, and Anissina whipped around to face him, a big smile on her face.

"Gwendal will do it," she said brightly, and turned to Yuuri again. "Besides, you want to make Wolfram happy right?"

Yuuri swallowed. "How did you know it was him…?" he squeaked, before being dragged away by her. Conrad smiled apologetically at Yuuri and followed.

"Heika, feast your eyes on my newest invention!" Anissina threw open an old oak door and threw an arm towards a strange machine. "Delicious-Meal-kun!"

Yuuri stared at her invention. "It's….just an oven…" he finally managed. Anissina turned around swiftly, smiling brightly.

"Heika, an intelligent observation indeed!" she said, and patted the top of the blue, shiny oven. "Delicious-Meal-kun will make you a feast fit for a king!"

Yuuri laughed nervously at her pun. Conrad smiled at Anissina.

"Would you require magic to work it?" he asked. Anissina flashed him a big smile.

"Of course! I'll just go call Gunter to help me test it!" She announced cheerfully. She clapped her hands and called to the three maids hiding behind a wall, and called merrily, "Call Gunter! Tell him his Heika needs him urgently!"

Yuuri groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Helloo people! Chapter 2 is finished! There will definitely be a Chapter 3, and I promise you, Wolfram will appear more often! I have to cut it here because it's getting really long! So how did you like it? I know Conrad is a little OOC, please don't kill me!

I'm not a big fan of Conrad/Yuuri, because my favorite pairing is Yuuri/Wolfram, but hey, I'm working on it! Please don't kill me for that too! -hides from angry Yuu/Wolf fans-

The story is so rushed Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I wish I wrote better! Im so sorry!

On the topic of mistakes…anyone can help me out with spaces? I can't seem to put more than 1 space between sentences…know any other way to add more spaces?

Thank you to all the reviewers who requested Chapter 2, this would never have been written if it weren't for your support!

Please R&R while I struggle with Chapter 3!


	3. Here goes Nothing!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, because if I did, Yuuri and Wolfram would not be just friends. :P

**Warnings:** Err not much warnings, I'd just like to say that this is a boyxboy fic, no like, no read.

**Summary:** YuurixWolfram fluff fic, no lemon cause I don't know how to write that. Yuuri finds his true feelings towards his fiancé one night…

Whee! All the reviews that I'm getting are making me so happy! Thank you to all those that reviewed! This chapter is dedicated to you reviewers (Longer as requested)!

* * *

Wolfram was just walking down the corridor when three maids suddenly appeared around the corner, flushed and giggling madly. They hastily stopped when they almost crashed into the blonde Mazoku prince, and quickly bowed their heads in apology.

"Sumimasen, Your Excellency!" they cried, and Wolfram blinked before letting out a surprised noise of affirmation. With that, the maids smiled brightly at him.

"Your Excellency, please excuse our rudeness, but we must go find Gunter-kyo."

"Ehh? What for?" Wolfram questioned suspiciously. It wasn't usual that mere maids were summoning Gunter. The maids glanced at each other briefly before replying,

"Anissina-kyo told us to tell him that his Heika needs him."

"WHAT?" Wolfram almost yelled, and the three maids visibly flinched. Regretting it instantly, he lowered his voice. "Where is he?"

"The k-kitchen…" one of the maids bravely stuttered, and the other two maids bobbed their heads in agreement.  
Wolfram frowned and nodded. "Go ahead," he replied, and watched the giggling three run off towards Gunter's room. When the last of their brightly colored skirts vanished around the corner, Wolfram headed towards the kitchen, his pace picked up noticeably.

_Yuuri. What on earth are you doing there? _

_

* * *

_

The said Maou was backed into the corner of the kitchen, trying to put as much distance between him and Anissina's blue oven, a horrified expression on his face. The oven had _moved_, for some unknown reason, and images of a haunted oven floated through Yuuri's mind, causing him to back harder against the wall.

"A—Anissina! Your oven! It** moved**!" he yelped, and Anissina smiled brightly at his observation.

"Heika! You are indeed very sharp." She chuckled in a knowing way. "This is no ordinary oven indeed!"

_Of course,_ Yuuri thought glumly. _What kind of an ordinary oven **moves**?_

"In fact, this is the first oven that does all your cooking for you while you sit and rest!" she exclaimed with pride. Yuuri stared incredulously at her.

"De-Demo…if you're going to cook something special for someone, wouldn't it be better to cook it yourself?" he questioned. Conrad laughed softly.

"You sure know how to treat a lover," he said, and Yuuri's face turned red.

"N-NO! That's not what I meant!" he cried in defense. "It's just…well…you know…more thoughtful if you gave gifts that you made yourself!"

"Mm hmm…" Anissina nodded knowingly, and Yuuri sweatdropped.

"Don't say that…it's against your invention anyways…" he mumbled.

"Heika, you are indeed a thoughtful king then, are you not?" Anissina said, and Yuuri blushed in embarrassment, rubbing his head.

"Ahah, well…"

"That's why this invention was made! It was made to help you with your cooking while you slave to make all your adoring subjects cake and cookies!" she cried, her voice rising in excitement and her blue eyes sparkling. She instantly flew back to her oven and pressed a brightly red colored button, and the machine stopped its weird movements and came to a stop.

"Wha-Whaa?" Yuuri jumped up in objection. "Wait, I never said I wanted to cook…! And how did you know I'll 'need' this invention before you even heard my conversation with Conrad!" he turned to Conrad, a look of _Help me! _on his horrified face. Conrad smiled back.

"I'm sure everyone will be more than happy to receive cake and cookies from the Maou," he said gently. Yuuri groaned, finally admitting defeat. Anissina's cat like smile seemed to grow larger as she heard Yuuri's groan.

"Perfect!" she said cheerfully, and the door burst open. Gunter rushed in, his eyes wide with fright and fear for his Maou, panting heavily from the rush he made to get to the kitchen at record speed.

"HEIIIIKAAAAA!" he cried, and leapt at Yuuri. Yuuri jumped as Gunter grabbed him and hugged him fiercely, tears of joy running down the older man's face. "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT! ARE YOU HURT ANYWHERE? WHAT HAPPENED? WHO ATTACKED YOU!"

"Eheheh…what are you talking about, Gunter? No one attacked me…" Yuuri replied sheepishly, and patted Gunter, trying to comfort the sobbing man. Anissina approached him, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I called you, Gunter-kyo." She said, and Gunter reluctantly released Yuuri and straightened, worry creasing his face. "Don't worry," said Anissina, "It's nothing dangerous. I just need you to help me test my latest invention."

Gunter looked even more worried.

"For his majesty," said Anissina instantly, taking advantage of Gunter's obvious obsession over the Maou. Gunter's eyes instantly brightened, and he quickly nodded an agreement.

"If his majesty requests me so," he answered, and gallantly stepped towards the now shuddering oven, humming and whirring. "What am I required to do?"

* * *

Wolfram came to a stop in front of the kitchen doors. Remembering how fast the whirring blur of Gunter running past him to beat him to the kitchen, his lips set into a thin line. Taking a deep breath, he touched the doorknob and froze, hearing Yuuri's voice floating out from inside.

"N-Noo! D-Don't!"

A higher pitched voice followed.

"Hohoho, Heika, when are you going to be ready for _it_ if not now!"

"N-Not now! I…I'm not ready!"

Instantly, Wolfram's heart skipped a beat, and white rage seethed into him. Censored images of how Yuuri could be forced into _it_ ran through his head, and this time, without hesitation, he burst the door open.

"YUU---" he cried, and choked. The air was heavy with floating particles of white flour, and the entire place was coated in dustings of white. A blue machine roared in the center, flour spewing out from its oven door. A flour coated, horror-stricken Yuuri stood nearby, holding what looked like eggs and butter, and half of Anissina's body was flung across the oven to keep it from jumping off the floor. Conrad stood near Yuuri, coughing into his hand as he tried to help to keep the oven door open.

"Wha…What's going on here?" Wolfram demanded loudly before erupting into a coughing fit. At his voice, Yuuri looked up, a guilty look on his face that made it look like Wolfram had caught him red-handed at doing something illegal.

"Wolfram…!" he cried, and started to cough. Anissina looked up and waved a hello towards the confused fiancé before returning to holding the oven down.

Wolfram's emerald eyes scanned the scene before coming to a stop on a very exhausted looking Gunter, who seemed to be plugged up to the blue oven of mass destruction. Instantly, Wolfram understood, and he shot a frightened look towards Anissina.

"Why are all of you giving me that look?" she demanded lightly in reply, and gestured to Yuuri to put in the ingredients. Yuuri quickly tossed the eggs and butter into the oven, and she slammed the door shut.

"It's working!" she cried triumphantly, and all three brothers and Yuuri stared at the oven disbelievingly. The oven gave one last shudder and fell silent.

"Hm, there seem to be a problem with Delicious-Meal-kun…" said Anissina thoughtfully.

**BOOM.**

* * *

Gwendal jumped as a huge explosion sounded from the left wing of the castle. He instantly shot to his feet and hurried down to the kitchen, lines and wrinkles multiplying on his face.  
Arriving on the scene, he stood still in horror at the sight of a half destroyed kitchen, bits of egg, melted butter and burnt flour on the floor and walls. Black smoke poured out of the room, and a small crowd of sleepy castle inhabitants was slowly growing outside the door, curiously peeking in.

"What is the meaning of this?" he roared, and the four culprits inside the room looked up guiltily.

* * *

Yuuri gave one final rub at the clean wall and swiped his forehead, stepping back to admire his handiwork. He had spent hours cleaning up the room with the three maids, insisting to the rest that it was his fault that the mess was caused and it wouldn't be fair to leave the maids alone to clean it up. Wolfram grudgingly agreed, not before arguing that it was undignified of the Maou to clean up dirty kitchens. Gunter has praised Yuuri on his thoughtfulness, and was about to offer his help when Conrad silenced him with a shake of his head, and the two of them left with knowing looks on their faces. Anissina grabbed the machine, promising a 'Delicious-Meal-kun v.2', and hauled the broken blue oven away to her lab, leaving the two fiancés alone with the three maids.

Sighing, Yuuri approached another dirty corner of the kitchen before realizing that the 3 maids had vanished. Slightly confused, he turned to a disgruntled Wolfram, scrubbing at the floor.

"Where are the…?" he started, and Wolfram looked up.

"They went to get more clean water," he muttered, and turned back to the floor. Yuuri paused, and after a moment's pause to make sure that they were really alone, went over to Wolfram.

"This is so undignified…" he heard Wolfram mutter, and he smiled to himself.

"Gomen, Wolfram…" he apologized, and Wolfram sighed, sitting back up.

"What were you up to anyways?" he questioned, and Yuuri guiltily looked away.

Feeling a pang of annoyance and suspicion, Wolfram burned his emerald eyes into the side of Yuuri's head. Yuuri fidgeted, looking more and more uncomfortable. Finally, Wolfram looked away.

"Forget it, I don't want to know." He gritted, and scrubbed at the floor harder. Yuuri quickly turned his head back to Wolfram and opened his mouth in objection, only to be interrupted by the sound of the three maids staggering back in with 3 huge metal pails.

"We're back…oh?" the glasses-clad maid looked back and forth between the Maou and his fiancé, and noticed the short distance between them. "Did we interrupt anything!"

With that, a low squeal rose from the maids, and Yuuri's face turned even redder.

"N-No, that's not it…" he cried, and jumped at the loud crack of a brush connecting with the floor. Looking towards Wolfram, his fiancé was making swift exit out of the kitchen, his brush thrown onto the floor and forgotten. Yuuri groaned. The maids looked worried, and one of them was close to tears.

"Heika…I'm so sorry, it was my fault…" she stuttered, and Yuuri quickly shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's not! Wolfram's like that all the time…" he quickly answered, and tried to confirm it with a laugh. The maids seemed to cheer up a little at his kindness, and returned to cleaning the rest of the kitchen up.

_Sometimes,_ Yuuri thought irritably, _Wolfram can get jealous so easily. _

It was a long time before they were finally done, and the sun was high in the sky when they finished. Hearing his stomach growl, Yuuri remembered that he hadn't had any breakfast, and got up.

"Do you want us to cook something for you?" asked one of the maids gratefully, and he shook his head.

"No, I'm fine," he said with a smile. "I'd like to do something by myself first."

* * *

Wolfram rubbed down his horse, a little harder than he intended to, earning himself an indignant whinny. Patting his horse in apology, he gritted his teeth.

That Yuuri always managed to get to him.

"Your Excellency, would you rather have us to attend to your horse…?" asked his escorts, and Wolfram shook his head fiercely.

"Don't bother me," he snapped, and the escort reluctantly obeyed and stepped back. Wolfram then proceeded to attach the straddles onto his horse, muttering under his breath about a certain cheating fiancé.

His second escort stepped up and cleared his throat.

"Your Excellency…" he started, and Wolfram shot a glare at him.

"Don't bother me!" he cried. The escort stepped back and cringed.

"But Your Excellency, it's your daughter Greta."

Wolfram's tight, tense expression instantly relaxed and he sighed and nodded. Releasing his horse and nodding to his escorts to remove the straddles, he exited out of the stable. Greta looked up, a saddened look on her face.

"Wolfram…!" she cried, and ran over and hugged his waist. Wolfram froze for a moment, and stroked her hair.

"What's wrong, Greta?" he asked, and she looked up with a smile.

"I finally found you!" she said excitedly, and grabbed his hand. Wolfram followed her back into the castle, half stooping to make it easier for her to drag him.

"Let's eat breakfast together!" she said cheerfully, and Wolfram stilled, causing his daughter to almost fall over with his abrupt stop.

"I'm not eating with Yuuri," he hissed, and quickly changed his tone when Greta looked at him with a dismayed look. "I'm sorry," he quickly said, trying to sound apologetic. "But I don't really want to talk to him right now."

"Oh…" Greta looked on the floor, and Wolfram cursed himself silently for hurting her. "Can you read me a story?" she finally asked, and Wolfram sighed before agreeing. Her eyes brightened, and she changed their direction towards the bedroom instead, and pulled him inside.

"Read me this book!" she said, and pushed an old, leather covered storybook into his hands. Wolfram nodded and sat down onto the chair, and was a little surprised when Greta tugged at his arm, shaking her head.

"Sit on the bed," she insisted, and Wolfram glanced towards the bed skeptically. "So it'll be more comfortable," she hurriedly added, a little too quickly, and Wolfram raised an eyebrow before complying.

_The things I would do for her…_ he thought with a sigh, and sat down onto the soft mattress. He had barely opened his book and started to read when Greta exclaimed loudly, "I NEED TO PEE!" and ran out of the room.

Wolfram sweatdropped and looked at the now half open door. _What is she up to?_ He wondered, and shook his head. Seconds ticked by, and then a minute, and it was ten minutes later when he got up with an exasperated growl.

The door swung open, and an awkward Yuuri stumbled in, brandishing a cloth-covered tray. Wolfram froze, and shot Yuuri an icy stare. Yuuri grinned back sheepishly in reply and gestured to the tray.

"Surprise!" he said cheerfully, and looked slightly taken aback that Wolfram was out of the bed. "It was meant to be breakfast in bed…"

"What are you talking about?" demanded Wolfram, shocked that Yuuri was here, despite the fact that his insides were slowly glowing with warmth. "It's in the middle of the day!"

Yuuri shot a quick glance towards the window and laughed nervously. "So it is…!"

Wolfram felt his tense body softening against his wishes. Yuuri's sillyness and naivette always managed to make Wolfram give into his whelms. He sat back onto the bed grumpily. "This breakfast better be worth it," he said grudgingly, his emerald eyes slightly cross and expectant. Yuuri's awkward smile grew into a grateful grin, and he walked over and carefully placed the tray onto Wolfram's laps. He pulled the cloth off with pride, and Wolfram looked at the breakfast tray.

A piled plate of eggs and sausages, with a stack of 15 slightly burnt pancakes on the side. A large glass of orange juice wobbled dangerously, and Wolfram shot out a hand to steady it. Yuuri gave a shy smile before sitting next to him.

"I made those," he said softly. "Because…well, after Anissina's invention…"

With that, the two fiancés cringed.

"I didn't exactly want to trust any machine to make breakfast…" Yuuri finally said. "But it was also because in the first place, Anissina suggested me to make something good for you to eat. That's why it was my fault that the machine was in there…"

Wolfram stared at the plate, and the warm feeling in his body threatened tears to come. Yuuri was so kind to him, even after he had walked out and left him to finish the rest of the kitchen without hearing him out. The warmth of Yuuri's kindness burnt Wolfram, and he felt his face grew hot with shame.

"…T-Thank you…" Wolfram finally said, and picked up the fork/spoon/spork. Yuuri's hand suddenly touched Wolfram's, and he froze.

"I made it for the two of us." Yuuri said, and Wolfram felt his face flare up again. Yuuri drew his hand back quickly, swallowing.

"It—It was all that was left in the kitchen," he quickly stammered, and Wolfram stared at the spork for a long time.

_Why am I acting like this? _

_After what I said to him…_

…_And what he did for me, _

_the least I could do is share the breakfast he made. _

With those thoughts in mind, Wolfram handed over the spork to Yuuri. Yuuri stopped his train of excuses and looked at Wolfram gratefully.

"D-Don't get it the wrong way…" muttered Wolfram, and he looked away. "You're hungry too, and there's no food left, right?"

Yuuri nodded. "But I want you to eat the breakfast I made for you first…!" he pleaded, and stopped when Wolfram glared at him.

"Eat it," he said, and looked away. He felt Yuuri pause for a while, before he leaned closer and carefully, slowly, cut a small piece out of the pancake. Feeling no other movement from Yuuri, Wolfram sneaked a peek towards him, and drew backwards in surprise at the piece of pancake offered to him.

"Eat it," insisted Yuuri. "I know it's a little burnt, but I made it myself, so I want you to take the first bite."

Wolfram stared at the piece suspiciously and looked back at Yuuri's face. "I…I can feed myself," he muttered, and reached out for the spork. Yuuri pulled away and grinned.

"How do I know you won't just cram it into my face?" he asked, and Wolfram paused, looking at him incredulously.

_I can't believe it…_

_Does he want to feed me?_

Yuuri smiled and held out the spork to Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram felt himself blushing hotly, and he swallowed and looked at Yuuri's determined face.

"You…You idiot." He finally sighed in defeat, and leaned forward. Delicately, he bit the piece of pancake and slid it off the spork, and chewed it slowly. _Not bad, _he decided, _but it needs improvement._

He suddenly noticed Yuuri was holding his breath, and he looked at him questioningly.

Yuuri was watching him, a strange look on his face. It was the same look that night that he had given Wolfram when they both had started to become intimate with each other, and Wolfram felt a blush rising to his face. A distant look was in Yuuri's dark eyes, and he gazed at Wolfram without moderation, making Wolfram feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yuu…Yuuri…?" Wolfram asked, slightly afraid. Yuuri blinked, and he was back to his old self again.

"Ahah, sorry…how did it taste?" he asked with a sheepish smile, and Wolfram looked at him anxiously. Seeing that Yuuri was indeed back to normal, he shook his head.

"It was plain," he stated, and Yuuri's face fell. "But it was good," he added hastily. "I…"

He stopped. Yuuri looked at him curiously. "You?"

Wolfram shot a stare towards the door, and saw Greta, the three maids, and Anissina piled up and peeking in. His face instantly burned red, and he stood up quickly. Yuuri flung himself at the tray and caught it just before it tipped over.

"Wolfram…!" he cried indignantly. "I spent a long time on this…!" He froze when he followed Wolfram's train of vision towards the door, and he too, turned a bright shade of red.

"How long were you guys standing there!" he yelped.

"Long enough!" chortled Anissina. Greta and the 3 maids giggled in unison. "We'll just leave you both to your moment!"

With that, the heads disappeared out of sight before Yuuri could voice his objection. Yuuri turned to Wolfram, grinning sheepishly.

"Ahah…that was embarrassing…" he said with a laugh. Wolfram shot a glare towards him.

"Did you plan this?" he demanded fiercely, and Yuuri backed off a little, slightly intimated.

"No no, I didn't even know they were there…!" he objected. Wolfram gave him a long hard stare before sighing and nodding. Yuuri let out his breath in relief. He had expected his fiancé to start screaming, and in the worst of cases, set the room on fire. Smiling, he patted the mattress beside him.

"Let's finish the breakfast together, shall we?" he said cheerfully.

* * *

Greta stood outside the bedroom door, pressing her small had against the smooth wooden surface. A frown was stretched across her face as she debated opening the door on her two fathers, and then decided against it with a sigh. Gisela, who was passing by at the moment, caught sight of the little girl eavesdropping on her parents and hurried over.

"Greta-san, don't do that…!" she said, and gently pulled the girl away from the door. "What if Wolfram-kyo opens the door and hit you?"

Greta sighed in exasperation. "They're spending an awfully long time in there," she pouted. Gisela softened and smiled down at the child.

"They just enjoy being around each other." She replied, and Greta's eyes brightened a little.

"You think so…?" she asked, and Gisela nodded with a smile. "I'm glad…lately, Wolfram's been kind of tense around Yuuri…"

Gisela laughed a little, releasing Greta. "If you're bored, you can come help me out at the sick bay and keep the people there happy." She said gently, and Greta blinked before a smile appeared.

"Can I…?" she asked, and Gisela nodded.

"And when your two dads are…done with each other…" with that, Gisela cast a suspicious look towards the bedroom door. "You can come back and play with them."

Greta nodded agreeably with a smile. "Then lets go visit the patients!" she said cheerfully. "We can play games with them too!"

Smiling, the trained nurse led the child of the Maou and the Prince off towards the sick bay.

* * *

"St—Stop, that's enough…" Wolfram gave Yuuri a slight push, breathing heavily. Yuuri obediently leaned away from Wolfram, his breathing also irregular. The two fiancés looked at each other for a long time in silence before Yuuri started to laugh softly.

"How did we start from breakfast to this?" he chuckled, and Wolfram turned slightly red.

"You had syrup on your cheek," he answered, his emerald eyes glowing with laughter as well. Yuuri blushed and nodded with agreement, grinning.

"The syrup's a bit sweet…" he mimicked Wolfram in a silly high-pitched voice, and his fiancé whacked his arm lightly.

"Not funny!" Wolfram insisted, and fell quiet as Yuuri leaned closer.

Carefully, cautiously, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram's slender waist and pulled closer. Waiting for a while to see if Wolfram would push him away again, he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Wolfram's. A surprised muffled sound came from Wolfram before the prince's eyes fluttered close, and Yuuri relaxed. Their second kiss was a little less awkward than their first, and this time there was no hesitation on Yuuri's part when Wolfram slowly widened his mouth. The room was starting to heat up again, and Yuuri leaned weight onto Wolfram till his fiancé collapsed onto the bed, pulling Yuuri on top of him.  
Wolfram sighed with pleasure, the warmth from their bodies heating him comfortably. Yuuri was so gentle in the way he kissed him, not dominating, yet pleasingly gentle and soft, his tongue teasing Wolfram lightly. Wolfram could feel something glowing in him, and soon, it was flaring through his body, and the heat became uncomfortably much.

"H-Hot…!" Wolfram gasped into the kiss, and turned his head away, breaking it. Panting slightly, Yuuri leaned away and waited patiently till Wolfram's breathing became more regular.

"Am I advancing too fast for you…?" He finally asked, the glazed look in his dark eyes lifting, replaced with worry and concern. Wolfram paused, and then slowly shook his head.

"Yuuri…"

_How do I explain this to you? _

_You're so gentle with me. _

…_What if I start to long for more…? …What would I do then?_

Wolfram gazed into Yuuri's dark eyes and finally gave him a shaky smile.

"Promise me Yuuri…you won't go further than this."

Yuuri looked stunned for a moment, then swallowed and nodded. Wolfram gently pushed Yuuri off him and sat up, running his slender fingers through his blonde locks.

"I…I'm going to return to my training." Wolfram finally excused himself, and stood up. The sudden feeling of Yuuri's strong fingers grasping his wrist stopped him, and he turned around.

"Wolfram…are you mad?" Yuuri asked, his face worried. Wolfram froze; he was shocked that Yuuri would even consider that. Seeing that Wolfram wasn't replying, Yuuri looked downcast.

"You think I'm a pervert, don't you…?" he finally said slowly, and Wolfram quickly shook his head, his lips twisting into a frown.

_What are you saying, Yuuri! That loving me is wrong!_

"Hennachoko," he snapped lightly, hiding his desperation. "You're too much of a wimp to do anything like that."

_Don't say those things…right when you've finally started to love me._

Yuuri's face brightened and his fingers loosened on Wolfram's wrist. "Ah, sou ka…Gomen." He said with a smile, and stood up, straightening his clothes and picking up the empty tray. Wolfram realized his body was tense, and slowed his breathing, trying to calm himself down. "Wolfram…"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, his fright slowly wearing off. "What is it?"

"I…uhm…about that promise…"

Wolfram's eyes narrowed in curiosity at Yuuri's reddened face, and after a moment, bursted into soft, incredulous laughter. "Don't tell me you can't control yourself," he said, and Yuuri shot a glare at him.

"Yes I can---! I mean, ah, t-to be s-sure…Conrad said he wouldn't mind staying here to make sure I wouldn't…you know…break the promise." As Yuuri proceeded through the sentence, his voice became smaller and smaller, and his face turned redder and redder in turn. Wolfram stared at him, and then exploded.

"WHAT?"

Yuuri visibly cringed, but he instantly fired back in defense, "You wanted me to keep the promise, right!"

Wolfram fell back, thoughts whirring through his head. He didn't like Conrad, and everyone plainly saw it, even the said brother. The idea of sharing a bed, nonetheless sharing _his_ Yuuri, was definitely unacceptable, but one look at Yuuri's pleading face caused him to weaken and cave in.

"Fine," Wolfram snapped. "But I'm not sleeping anywhere near him!"

The look that Yuuri gave him looked like as if Wolfram had just told him he had won a million dollars. "Wolfram---!" he started, his eyes shining, and Wolfram shot a glare at him, silencing Yuuri.

"Don't get me wrong…! I just can't trust a hennachoko like you!"

Yuuri opened his mouth in protest, and then closed it with a knowing smile. Wolfram glared at him, half expecting a defensive yell from Yuuri.

"What's with that look?" he demanded hotly, and Yuuri shook his head, laughing a little.

"Thank you…I appreciate it."

Those gentle, understanding words alone set Wolfram's face on fire, and he turned away, shocked at himself.

_When did Yuuri's words affect me so much?_ He wondered, and nodded stiffly to Yuuri before exiting out of the room hurriedly. Yuuri watched after Wolfram, laughing softly to himself.

His fiancé always said such hurtful things, but lately, he had been able to identify the caring tone beneath the painful words. Wolfram had just wanted him to be happy, like every other time, and what he wanted in return was plainly Yuuri's affection. The only reasons that Wolfram was always so jealous and possessive was mainly due to the fact that Yuuri acted so indifferent to Wolfram's feelings, and it must have hurt the blonde prince's pride. Feeling guilty that it had taken him a long time to realize that and return Wolfram's affections, Yuuri shook himself mentally to snap himself out of his daze.

_I have to go ask Conrad now,_ he thought determinedly. _This is a promise that I _**_want _**_to keep. _

He blushed at the thought of going further with Wolfram, and banged his head against the wall repeatedly, groaning.

"Since when have I started to have thoughts like this!" he cried in frustration. His heart was pounding, and the more he tried not to think about Wolfram, the harder it got. His breathing was becoming ragged, and he started to panic.

"I k-know! At times like this, I just have to take deep breaths to calm down!" he resolved, and closed his eyes, inhaling through his mouth deeply 2 times before releasing it out at once.

"Hff Hff…Huu…Aah, much better…" Yuuri sighed, and thumped his chest determinedly. "Yosh! Here goes nothing!"

* * *

Woah..that's a lot of chapter breaks...O.o

Here is chapter 3! I actually wanted to write 20 pages but ended up 1 page short…boo hoo! Chapter 4 might take a while to come out because I'm currently stressed with deviant art requests, and a ton of assessment tasks and research projects due next week! But I can't wait to write a sleepover! XDDD

Gahahaha, I love Yuuri's breathing technique. Just couldn't resist squeezing that in there…

Thank you for all the reviews! And all your support! –cries- you made me the happiest KKM fanfic noob in the world! I get motivated to write when I get reviews! So please, review, it'll get me writing sooner!


End file.
